


A Wedding Gift

by PinkRangerV



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 02:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3232949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkRangerV/pseuds/PinkRangerV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Eddard Stark sends Daenerys a wedding gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wedding Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, it seemed like something he'd do...

_"Daenerys Targaryen has wed some Dothraki horselord. What of it? Shall we send her a wedding gift?"_ \--Eddard Stark, A Game of Thrones

 

***

 

Daenerys was enjoying married life very much.

 

It was a silly, childish, sarcastic thought, but waking up next to Khal Drogo, her body pleasantly sated from a hunger she’d never known she had, she felt it was true. Her marriage bed was a strange place, but all the more enjoyable after her lessons in...what had her brother said? The arts of womanly love. The Khal was a beautiful man, made of lean muscle and dark skin and tender gestures, and surprisingly good at what he did, when the mood struck him. He and Daenerys were learning each other’s bodies as surely as Daenerys was learning to ride.

 

Still, it was time to rise, and Daenerys did not bother calling someone to dress her. She shook her sun and stars’ shoulder gently, telling him in her weak Dothraki that it was morning. Drogo muttered something rather uncomplimentary about it, closing his eyes again, but Daenerys felt like getting up, so she slipped free of his embrace and dressed herself.

 

When she went out to the morning fires, Irri, Jihqui, and Doreah were giggling over something, and Daenerys went to see what. “Look!” Irri said in the Common Tongue. “Is bride gift!” The girls fell into giggling again.

 

It was a package of hair ribbons, the kind a Westerosi maiden would put in her hair. Daenerys frowned and took the note.

 

_My own daughter is near your age, Khaleesi, and I hope you enjoy the ornaments. My best wishes on your most happy day._

 

No signature.

 

“Who would have sent me this?” Daenerys wondered.

 

“A supporter!” Viserys, who was always up early, said. “You see, sweet sister, we are not as alone as the Ursurper likes to pretend.”

 

Daenerys considered that, then shrugged. Well, it was a kind gift either way.

 

 


End file.
